Monodam
|events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Destroyed during Korekiyo Shinguji's Execution Rebuilt for the Final Trial Destroyed by Monokuma |status = Inactive |affiliation = • Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |relatives = Monokuma (Father) Monosuke (Brother) Monokid (Brother) Monotaro (Brother) Monofunny (Sister) |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kōichi Yamadera}}Monodam (モノダム Monodamu) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid, and Monofunny that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. While all the siblings are robots, he is the most robotic in appearance. He is the most quiet member of the group. Appearance Monodam's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is olive green. Likewise, his right eye is gray with a red pupil while his left eye is white. He also has light gray cheeks, meant to represent blushing, and a yellow pacifier in his mouth to represent the fact that he is a child. While all the siblings are robots, Monodam is more robotic in appearance, his limbs being made of gray, bendable metal. He also speaks in a stereotypical robotic way. When he gets nervous, his ears pop up, releasing steam. Like a rocket, he is also capable of flying forward very fast, leaving behind a trail of bright light. Personality Monodam is a child-like robot. Unlike his overly talkative siblings, he is very quiet. For the most part, he doesn't speak even to his fellow siblings.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. When he does talk, Monodam speaks in a typical monotone robotic manner, making him appear very emotionless and thus unpredictable. He tends to silently stare at others, with no visible reaction when others speak to him. He occasionally speaks short sentences unexpectedly, which may startle others due to his usual silence. All of this causes him to come across rather creepy, much more so than his siblings. Monodam is constantly bullied by Monokid, both verbally and physically, possibly because of his different looks. Monokid has fun making up new ways to be cruel towards Monodam and he also tends to blame Monodam for anything that goes wrong. This is said to be the reason why Monodam has closed his heart long ago. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships Family Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monodam, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monofunny. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monofunny are Monodam's siblings. Monokid Monokid loves to bully Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. This is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart long ago. Trivia * Like Gundham Tanaka, his name is a reference to the Gundam mecha anime series. His much stronger resemblance to a stereotypical robot compared to the other Monokuma units can also be seen as further referencing it. * * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monodam the 3rd most popular ''Danganronpa V3 Monokuma UnitMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru:Монодам es:Monodam Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Pages with the Spoiler Character Template Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Suicide